


Love Bugs

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [21]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Captain Ameri-bug, Fluff, M/M, They are lady bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony found his soulmate in a very odd place.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Team Fluff





	Love Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> A Steve Tony Games fill for the “Huddling for Warmth” square. This is based on the Bug World Universe (Earth-22312) [Steve is a pretty adorable Lady Bug!]. Another one to file in the ‘things I never thought I’d write’: Soulmate Lady Bug Stony…
> 
> (originally posted on my tumblr)

“Do you miss it sometimes?”

Tony looked at Steven, unsure what answer he should give. The earnest look Steven gave him was all he needed to know he wouldn’t be judged for whatever he said next. “Sometimes,” he started slowly. “I remember. What it was like before I got turned into this. I remember. And I do miss my friends, but I also am so happy I found you. So, sometimes, yeah. But for the most part, I am really happy here with you, Steven.””

And that was the honest truth. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think the soulmark that covered his back when he was a human would translate to finding his soulmate in central park after he got transformed into a red and gold ladybug by a weird looking praying mantis he now knew was named Loki. He thanked his lucky stars every day Thor-Hopper had found him and recognized the pattern of his dots, which were a perfect mirror to those of his friend, Captain Ameri-bug. It had been three months since that day, and Tony had never felt so content, like a part if himself that was missing had been found.

In hindsight, it made sense that he would have found Steven here. He loved Central Park. Would spend hours walking around, brainstorming ideas. Something always pulled him towards it. All this time, it was Steven.

They continued creeping around As-Garden, their post-dinner ritual now. Steven seemed to be mulling over what to say next, but a great big chill over took Tony, making him shiver.

“Are you okay?” Steve stopped and asked, alert and ready for whatever might be causing Tony distress. Gosh he was so cute when he got all defensive like that.

“It’s fine, just still having trouble with body temperature controls. I get cold easily.”

“Oh! Do you wanna go back?”

“No, just give me a second to warm up.”

“I, um-“ Steven’s cheeks pinked a bit. “I could help with that.”

“Oh!” It was Tony’s turn to blush. He had wondered what being snuggled close to Cap might feel like. They still had not figured out if they were meant to be more than just friendly soulmates, and Tony was really hoping to find out, but also did not want to scare away Steven. “I’d like that.”

Steven smiled, his antennas perking up. He slowly made his way closer to Tony, taking his time. The warmth from Steven’s body radiated from him, but didn’t seem to affect Tony as much. After a minute more huddling together with Tony still shivering, Steve made a bubble appear around them – the same he used to fly around the park. He still stayed close to Tony, but the air in the bubble warmed and enveloped them, helping Tony feel much warmer. Steven still stayed huddled by him, and Tony wanted to believe it was by choice and not because the bubble made him have to.

“Thanks, Cap,” Tony offered shyly. He turned his head just as Steven did the same, their antennas brushing. The contact sent a very different rush of heat flooding through Tony’s small body. He noticed something shift in Steve’s gaze and he knew he had felt it too. “Do you think this thing can fly with both of us in it?”

Steven nodded, slowly, like he was still recovering from whatever the contact had done to him.

Tony slowly, deliberately, brought his head closer again, brushing their antennas together again. When the same reaction occurred, he took a leap of faith.

“Cap? Take me home.”

“Always.”


End file.
